The Telephone at the Potter House
by Blossomtree
Summary: A cute one shot of how no one in the Potter household wants to pick up the telephone when its ringing, except little Harry. One conversation can change all of that.


**Hi, new story guys! You don't have to review if you don't wish too. This just came into my head and I just had to let it out **

**THIS IS A ONE SHOT, PLEASE KEEP THAT IN MIND**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, simply the plot.**

The telephone at the Potter house

James secretly loved muggle inventions simply because they were so different from wizard inventions. He was always in awe at how muggles can continue to live their lives without magic, he would never tell Lily but that was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her.

Her strong hold onto some of her muggle beliefs was downright ridiculous at times, but he slowly came to realize that they were comforting and homey.

And he knew that homey and comfort were two of the most important factors to making home life successful during the time of war.

He remembered poring over books of muggles and their lifestyle at Hogwarts. It was interesting and bizarre at first. Remus was taking the class so he could see how wizards perceive muggles.

Sirius was taking the class because Remus and James were, but also to piss off his pure blood family.

Peter only took the class because he didn't want to be alone, really typical of him.

James was taking it simply because Lily was taking the class, and he could use a good hour of starring at her without being yelled at.

But soon, James found the little quirks of muggles funny and at times endearing. He remembered watching a "movie" on a real "television" in which the professor used a "remote" to control the channels on the television screen.

The movie they watched was a romantic comedy called, "When Harry met Sally." James remembered how Sirius commented how similar it was to James and Lily's relationship. Afterwards, Sirius received a paper ball from James.

Remus just rolled his eyes at the children he had to deal with.

Lily giggled and blushed once the movie was over.

Unfortunately, Hogwarts had come to an end, and James had finally convinced Lily to live with him in his flat. This obviously took some convincing, dinners and charming smiles to win Lily's family over (more like her father really).

Lily was absolutely insistent on having as many muggle items as possible, she didn't want items like a non-magical toaster or non-talking stove. She wanted a television and telephones and some sort of laptop.

James understood the formers, but never the laptop. He honestly thought it was a toy that was placed on the lap. Of course, Lily's lap was only reserved for him, not some silly toy.

Once Harry has arrived, they had moved several places to avoid Voldemort and their gang of Death Eaters. Lily always hung onto the muggle devices so that they can fit into their muggle neighbourhood, especially the telephone. She said that she always wanted a piece of home with her, James never minded.

One day, James and Lily were both home, and the telephone shrilled loudly.

"Get the phone Lily!" grunted James.

"You get the phone, James!"

"I'm kind of busy looking over the plans for next week's raid"

"Well, I'm busy cooking your dinner!"

"Our," he correct smugly

"Whatever!"

Meanwhile, Harry was on his highchair chanting loudly to the shrill of the phone. His spoon tightly clutched in one hand and his toy wand in his other.

The phone was on the wall right behind him, he slowly rocked his highchair back, making the highchair lean against the wall.

Harry picked up the phone and placed the receiver on his tiny ear, "Hello"

"Harry!" said the voice inside the phone. "How's my little godson doing?"

Harry smiled instantly, "Hi Paddy! Do you want to have Cheerios?"

"No little buddy, I have lots of work to do."

Lily stopped arguing with James who was working in the living room, "honey, do you hear that?'

"Now, what is it?" James annoyed.

"Who's on the phone?"

"I thought you were," clearly his wife is making him feel like captain obvious today.

"But, I'm not..."

James frowned, "then, who is?"

Lily rushed out of the kitchen to meet James in the living room, her eyes were wide open horrified.

"Harry's on the phone!"

James lifted the phone in the living room, and heard parts of the conversation. Lily in tow was listening behind James.

"…your father was so angry one time at school he decided to use my toothbrush as a toilet scrubber!"

Harry giggled, "Daddy's so funny!"

"Of course, Loopy (Remus) came to my rescue and helped save my toothbrush from evil daddy."

"Daddy's so evil"

"Yeah, you should like me more than your father, you never know what could happen around him."

James cut in before Harry could say another word, "Thanks for trying to steal my son away from me Pads."

"Oh James, you're eavesdropping into my private conversation. See what did I say about your daddy, little Prongs?"

Lily was clearly amused, "Tooth brush as a toilet scrubber, honey?"

James was defensive, "I was only 13 years old! How am I supposed know?"

James then turned to the phone, "if you're done turning my family against me, is there something you need?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if Lily has some of her leftover pie. I'm kind of craving some."

James rolled his eyes, he forgot that Sirius was a human eating machine, always coming over to give the fridge a 'friendly chat' as Sirius has fondly called it. James continued onto his conversation, "And…"

"Dumbledore needs the blueprints that you've been hogging for the last two hours, I need to look at them too."

"Why can't you just wait until Moony has to take a look and bother him," said James.

"Because Moony will have his furry little problem soon, and then he will be irritable. I rather deal with an annoyed Prongs than an irritable and grumpy Moony."

Lily called out, "I'll warm up some pie."

James heard the dial tone, "Hello? Hello? Pads are you there? Sirius?"

There was a pop in the room, Sirius came in and instantly hugged Lily, "I love you."

James' neck turned so quickly that it cracked loudly, "WHAT?"

Sirius corrected himself before death befalls him, "I love pie!" and picked up a box of cheerios for Harry.

"Let's have some of that Cheerios, huh little prongs."

James was muttering, "I swear it's like he doesn't care about me anymore, I'm being replaced by my wife and kid."

Lily lovingly rubbed his back then grinned cheekily, "Well, if Sirius is here often enough, he could pick up the phone."

Hope you have all enjoyed


End file.
